justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Built For This
left Built For This por presentado en el Just Dance 2015 Apariencia del personaje La bailarina es una chica con rosa pelo trenzado. Ella lleva una gafas de sol a rayas rojas y negras, luz pantalones a rayas verdes y azules blusa entallada de manga larga, de color rojo y negro con cruces de oro y zapatos de color azul cian. En algunos puntos se vuelve blanco y negro. Fondo del Escenario Al principio, el bailarín sale de un robot. A continuación, el fondo tiene un triángulo antes del estribillo. Entonces, un fondo modelado con clones de la bailarina, muy parecidos a el video musical. En los versículos hay dos robots fucsia como la del comienzo delante de un fondo con líneas azules y fucsia, y otros dos clones de la bailarina. Movimientos YEAH! Hay 4 Movimientos de oro para esta rutina: Los Gold Move 1, 3 y 4: Coloque ambos brazos en el aire, como plantean una flexión. Gold Move 4 es el paso final para la rutina. Oro Mover 2. Pat su pecho y paso un poco atrás Mash-Up Built For This ''tiene un Mash-Up desbloqueable por 20 monedas de Mojos y la tematica del Mash-Up se llama Robots *Satisfaction '(JD2)' #thatPOWER (Extreme) '(JD2014)' *Idealistic '(JD2)' *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) '(JD4)' *Pump Up The Volume '(JD2)' *Video Killed the Radio Star '(JD3)' *It's You '(JD2014)' Party Master Mode ''Built For This ''has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Built For This' *Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Training *Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder *Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk *Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' *Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk *Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop *Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' *Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You *Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance *Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder *'Built For This' Curiosidades *Esta es la tercera canción Becky G en la serie; la primera fue Juramento (como artista invitado) en Just Dance 4 y segundo fue Can't Get Enough ft. Pitbull en Just Dance 2014. *Esta es la primera canción Becky G que no es un DLC. *Esta canción es el único que tiene bailarines de fondo. *Esta canción es también el único que no es una característica de cualquier otro artista. *Esta es una de las pocas canciones que tomar muchos elementos del video musical. *Incluso tiene el mismo robot del vídeo musical. *La bailarina se parece mucho a la bailarina forman la versión extrema de líneas borrosas. *P4 de Macarena está usando los mismos zapatos. *En el vídeo del juego, la resolución se recurrió abajo cuando en 360p o menor debido a los colores intermitentes que pueden resultar en convulsiones en personas con epilepsia. Starships tenían el mismo problema también. La resolución no cayó en el juego. *En la portada PAL del juego, el bailarín lleva zapatos de diferentes formas (como se ve con una versión ampliada de la imagen) y no lleva gafas. *La danza es un robot temático, probablemente porque la primera palabra del título está "construido" y los robots se construyen, y debido al modo clásico también está temática robot. *Había una foto filtrada de la bailarina para esta canción cuando Just Dance 2014 salió. *El Mashup cuenta con 3 bailarines no robots: #thatPOWER (Extreme) (Este bailarín podría ser robot o androide), sube el volumen y Es Usted. *Los zapatos que ella usa durante la canción se parecen a los zapatos que las Spice Girls llevaba. *Los labios bailarín sincronizaciones, "Usted es la verdad para mí." *En el Mashup, Idealista es la única bailarina. *La coreografía se realiza por Celine Baron. Galeria de Imagenes Videos de:Built For Thisen:Built For Thistl:Built For This Categoría:Solo Songs Categoría:Mujeres Solas Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2015